desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
}} Pilot was the first episode of Season One. Guest Starring * Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber * Doug Savant as Tom Scavo * Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp * Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp * Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo * Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo * Zane Huett as Parker Scavo * Sherica Durdley as Wendy * Nike Doukas as Natalie Klein * Heath McCall as Waiter * Kay Wade as Elderly Lady * Edward Zoellner as Tanaka Party Waiter Plot Wisteria Lane is shocked by the suicide of Mary Alice Young, who seems to have led an ideal domestic life. Mary Alice's close friends, Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp and Gabrielle Solis, struggle to come to terms with the news. Later, Mary Alice's son, Zach, awakens in the middle of the night to find his father, Paul, unearthing a mysterious chest from the drained swimming pool in their backyard. Susan, a divorced mother, takes a liking to Mike Delfino, a plumber who has recently moved onto Wisteria Lane; however, Edie Britt, a serial divorcee and the neighborhood slut, is also interested in Mike. Susan learns that Edie has a man spending the night and enters Edie's home uninvited to see if Mike is sleeping with her. While inside, Susan accidentally knocks over a candle, which sets fire to Edie's entire house. Susan flees the scene, leaving behind her glass measuring cup, but is relieved to learn that Mike was not the man with whom Edie was having sex. Meanwhile, Lynette, a former career woman, is frustrated with raising four young children while her husband, Tom, is constantly away on business. Bree, a perfectionist homemaker who feels unappreciated by her family, is troubled when her husband, Rex, asks for a divorce. She accidentally poisons him by mistakenly putting onions, to which he is deathly allergic, in his salad. At the hospital, Rex explains that he is no longer happy living with Bree because she has become emotionally unavailable and obsessed with being the perfect housewife. Meanwhile, Gabrielle, a former model, grows increasingly unhappy with her marriage to Carlos, who buys her love with extravagant gifts, and continues an affair with her sixteen-year-old gardener, John Rowland. Paul asks Susan, Lynette, Bree, and Gabrielle to sort through Mary Alice's belongings, as he cannot bare to do so himself. In a box of Mary Alice's clothes, the women discover a blackmail note reading "I know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm going to tell." The postmark indicates that Mary Alice received it the day she killed herself and the women begin to ponder what secret their friend could have been keeping. Trivia *"Let's Get it On" by Marvin Gaye is playing when Susan walks into Edie's home. *In this episode the characters pronounce Susan's last name "Meyer". However, in the rest of the series her name is pronounced "Mayer". This is due to the fact that during the shooting of the pilot, Susan's character's last name was supposed to be Meyer. It was later changed to Mayer. *The opening credits were cut for the series premiere. They would first appear in the following episode. Goofs *When Bree waters the flowers in the bathroom of the hospital, there is the shadow of the camera man visible behind her. *When Susan sits on Edie's couch, just after she throws the bra behind her and knocks the candles over, a crew member in blue jeans can briefly be seen moving on the floor behind the couch to the right. *The envelope that Mary Alice's blackmail note came in says Secretsville, USA instead of Fairview. *In this episode Mary Alice says she died on a Thursday, however on her tombstone, which is seen in the episode after it says she died on September 26th 2004. This date is a Sunday. *Mike's door is made of brown wood, but in later episodes it is white and has a screen door. *You can see that the sets are not the ones used later in the show. Lynette's house is the better example, it's clearly smaller and different. Susan's kitchen is different and so is Bree's dining room. *When Susan life's flashback are being shown you can see Karl coming out through the stairs. Anyway, the stairs are suddenly in the other side of the room, later we will see that the stairs are not on that side. *Notice that when John and Gabrielle are "doing it" on the table, they are in front of a very large window that you can see through perfectly. *When Lynette is shopping in the supermarket, right after she loses track of the twins, she is shown pushing the shopping cart down the aisle and in the seat there's only a pink blanket; however in the next shot, her daughter is sitting in the seat with the blanket and one of her sons is riding in the basket. *When the women are all standing in front of Edie's burning house. As Bree turns to her husband, Rex, it is actually the actor who played Rex in the unaired pilot (Michael Reilly Burke) and not the actor who replaced him (Steven Culp). *When Martha looks through the window and sees Mary Alice dead, Mary Alice is laying on her left side with the gun in her right hand. First, she shot herself in the right side of the head but there was no bullet hole, and secondly, if she did shoot herself in the left side which was on the floor, she should have been holding the gun in her other hand. *Gabrielle is mowing the lawn with an lawn Aeration machine. *When Lynette comes up from the pool during the wake (getting her boys) she is still in her high heels, the shot after when she gets her baby back she is all of a sudden barefoot. See also * Pilot Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season One